Evil of the Worst Kind
by Roxy3
Summary: Wolverine wasn't the first target of Weapon X, and he won't be the last. They've got a new mutant in mind......^_^ please r


A/N: I'm trying something new here. Mind you this is just the first chapter….the starting point, so it may not make sense yet, you'll see.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned him, yes I do, but I don't own any of them.  
  
  
  
Evil of the Worst Kind  
  
1 Chapter 1- Name: Scott Summers  
  
  
  
It was a normal day in English class. I sat, bored out of my mind, with Tyran attempting to scoot at close as possible to me. All the meanwhile I watched Duncan and Jean sitting a couple rows up to my right.  
  
Duncan would put his arm around Jean and whisper something, than Jean would giggle. This seemed to go on endlessly. You would think that a guy as dense as Duncan would run out of things to say, or a girl, as irritable as Jean would get annoyed with his constant chattering, but nooo. Ahh! It made me sick to watch. And what the……I turned to Tyran. She sat facing forward, pretending to be engrossed in our professor's explanation of Shakespeare, as if she didn't know that her hand was on my leg. Whatever.  
  
I looked back towards Jean and Duncan. It now appeared that he was pretending to read Shakespeare to Jean! As if he could read! Subconsciously I began making faces and mimicking his romantic attempts. Normally, it would go unnoticed, but as I was about to find out, today, was just not my day.  
  
"Mister Summers! Are we quite through with that rendition of my reading?" Mrs. Hartman had now lowered her book and stood glaring at me with her hands on her hips.  
  
Wups! I hadn't even noticed her reading, apparently she thought it was her I was mocking, why would I waste time doing that? I slightly blushed as I stopped making faces and slumped in my chair.  
  
Mrs. Hartman apparently wasn't satisfied. "Since you are so interested in Shakespeare, why don'' you read the next few lines of the Sonnet for us." She crossed her arms smugly and smiled. Oh yes, her cruelty ran far today.  
  
I sat up and took book in my hands. Fumbling through the pages, like I knew where we were.  
  
Tyran leaned over toward me and whispered "Page 58…" She had to whisper right in my ear, her breath practically blowing in it!  
  
"Thanks." I muttered as I found the page. I began, "Beshrew that..."  
  
"Mr. Summers, if you wouldn't mind standing up while you read it?" Mrs. Hartman asked in a cocky tone.  
  
I would shoot her, that's what I would do, it would only take a second, maybe no one would notice…..I continued, "Beshrew that heart…" I heard Duncan start snickering, and I glared at him, when I was done shooting Mrs. Hartman, he would definitely be next.  
  
"…that makes.."  
  
"Please start from the beginning Mr. Summers, and no more interruptions."  
  
'Mr. Summers!' Even the way in which she said my name was annoying, and I like my name! I began again with my teeth practically clenched, "Beshrew that heart that makes my heart to groan, for that deep wound it gives my friend and me! Is't not enough to torture me alone, but slave to slavery my sweet'st friend must be?" I was relived to hear the phone start ringing. I quickly stopped reading and sat down. As Mrs. Hartman answered it in her annoying cheery voice. She nodded then hung up.  
  
"Apparently Mr. Summers, everyone wants a piece of you. You are to report to the office immediately."  
  
She just had to use those words! I could she Tyran grinning in agreement from the corner of my eye. I nodded, then quickly got my books and walked to the door. As I was leaving I could hear Mrs. Hartman begin her nagging again, "Now can anyone explain what Shakespeare was saying here? Jean?"  
  
Hmm! I laughed to myself, how ironic……  
  
****************************************  
  
I sat waiting in the office for a moment, starring at my shoes. There wasn't much else to do.  
  
"Scott? What are you doing here?"  
  
I looked up to see Kitty, carrying a stack of files. She had a quizzical expression on her face. "What are you doing here? Did you get in trouble?" She almost laughed as she asked me.  
  
I shook my head. "Not that I know of, I just got a call to go to the office. No particular reason I guess."  
  
"Right….well, I have to go file these now, but I'll see you after school right?"  
  
I nodded, and she shuffled away, trying to look busy, hah, crazy cat.  
  
"Mr. Summers?" Asked a voice behind the desk.  
  
I got and went toward the secretary. "Ms. Glass will see you now." She pointed toward a door to the left that read "Counsellor."  
  
I walked over, a bit confused, and knocked. "Come in." called a woman's voice.  
  
"Close the door behind you please." I did so.  
  
She pointed to a chair in front of her desk, which I sat in.  
  
"You are Scott Summers, I assume?" She looked at me with no expression.  
  
"Ah, yes, that's me." I felt a little uncomfortable, not knowing what this was about.  
  
She smiled kindly, and stood up to shake my hand. She was a slightly tall woman with glasses and brown hair pulled back behind her, she wore a navy- blue suit. I shook her hand, cautiously.  
  
"I suppose that you are wondering what this is all about?" She questioned, I nodded. "Well, I am Ms. Glass, the new school counselor, and I have made it my goal to get to know all of our students, beginning with the seniors. I believe you fall into that category?" She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Ah, yes." I didn't know if she expected my to say more.  
  
"Good then." She smiled, "Tell me about yourself, your parents, childhood, etc."  
  
I felt uneasy, I hated talking about myself, especially with complete strangers, but on the bright side, and at least I was getting out of English glass. "Well," I began, "I don't really remember my parents too well, they died when I was young."  
  
"Really," She looked interested, "How did they die?"  
  
"In a plane crash, a long time ago."  
  
"Do you have any siblings?"  
  
"Ya, one, but he lives with a family in Hawaii."  
  
"Interesting, and his name?"  
  
It made me feel uncomfortable giving out information about me, let alone Alex. "His names Alex." I stated simply.  
  
"Alex…" She repeated, that's when I noticed that she was writing down notes, this was weird.  
  
"What are you writing?" I asked, trying not to let my nervousness pervade my voice.  
  
"Oh," she smiled and laughed it off with a wave of her hand, "Just gotting down some notes. Do continue, tell me about where you live now."  
  
Against my best discretion, I did. I told her I live at the Xavier Institute, that it was to help young people. I tried to be as vague as possible, but she kept on asking questions. I thought that none of this would ever end.  
  
"Thank you." She said when I had finished, I thought we were going to stop now, but that's when she asked the one question I dreaded most.  
  
"One more thing Scott, why do you where those sunglasses?" she looked at me with great interest.  
  
Although I knew what to say, I could feel my self begin to perspire. "I, I have a medical condition." I wanted to stop, but her look told me she wanted to hear more. "My eyes are very sensitive to the sun, I have to wear these so they won't be damaged more."  
  
She nodded, seeming to believe it. "That's all very interesting." She stated simply.  
  
I let out a small sigh of relief.  
  
"That's all for now." She said standing up to shake my hand. "But I'm sure I'll be seeing you more." Though she smiled, those words made me feel uneasy.  
  
I left quickly, and closed the door.  
  
************************************  
  
After Scott left, Ms. Glass sat with a smug expression on her face. She reached into her top desk drawer and hit the stop button on her small audio recorder.  
  
"Scott Summers…" She muttered to herself, "hmmmm…. We're not finished with you yet…."  
  
She picked up phone and dialed.  
  
"Hello, this is Glass…….Yes, I've spoke with him….yes he is the one…..No, I'm not sure what this Institute is, but……right…I understand…..Give me a little more time to see if theres others……yes, I'll have him brought in as soon as possible, this one won't get away." She hung up the phone, and an evil grin spread across her face, "This mutants mine."  
  
**********************************  
  
2 


End file.
